


Jane Says

by thecamelotcrew



Category: Jane Says, Jane's Addiction
Genre: F/M, Jane says - Freeform, Music, janes addiction, sergio - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecamelotcrew/pseuds/thecamelotcrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane is a beautiful woman, who happened to be the inspiration for the band Jane's Addiction, and their hit Jane Says. Jane was a woman who never truly got credit for what she had done. This is her story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jane Says

**Author's Note:**

> Short... Sorry m8. 

Jane Says

 

" Jane Says 

I'm done with Sergio 

He treat me like a rag doll " 

 

Jane 

Jane was tired, to say the least. 

Her boyfriend, Sergio, was abusive, and this caused her to turn to ways she didn't want to, just so she could forget him for a while. 

Jane sometimes took her anger out on her roommates, and dreamed of going away to Spain, where she would leave her boyfriend. 

She had a habit she wished she didn't; but she couldn't stop. And she couldn't say no to her boyfriend Sergio, when he did things to her she knew was wrong. 

She wished she could, but she was on board the train if I can't and it was hard for her to continue. 

She walked every day to Saint Andrews, where she got her dinner. It was small enough to pull from her pocket. 

Jane was an optimistic one, and highly cut for the arts; but couldn't with her habit and Sergio. One day, she would save herself and go to Spain. 

But, right now, she was stuck with her horrible boyfriend, her habit, and her roommate, who was lying about being a gay decorator. 

Sometimes she wondered life had gone wrong, but she never figured out. 

One day, she would live again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! How are you guys? Probably better than my sleep schedule lol. Love you all (I still haven't gone to sleep yet)!


End file.
